gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GNC-5 Legend
History During the one year interval between seasons 1 and 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover, Strafe, Syrene, and Longshot decided it was finally time for Star Strike to begin re-individualizing itself from the Earth Sphere Federation, which was now on a large-scale man hunt for the renegade faction. The first step taken towards this goal was the resurrection of the GNC series mobile suits the organization had for so long used. Through a joint effort of Syrene Gaze and Strafe Lenardo, and with peripheral data provided by RX-0 Unicorn Gundam, a new mobile suit was created. This machine was designed to surpass all others before it, placing it among the epitome of modern mobile suit technology. Design In terms of physical appearance, the GNC-5 Legend looks almost exactly like the GNC-4 Legacy, though with a smoother and more aerodynamic alteration. This was done intentionally as Syrene wanted the ESF to know exactly where the origins came from as a means of declaring their intentions.The assumption was that the ESF would be able to recognize the design as they had previously been gifted with a lesser version of the Legacy 89 years ago. The Legend followed the Legacy in that it focused more on independant operation rather than armors for different situations and roles. This was done both to conserve resources and save time deploying the mobile suit, as it would cost an unneccesary amount of time to install the armor during launch. Like the Legacy, the Legend was equipped for several roles, making it a general purpose mobile suit. In terms of armaments, the Legend was far more versatile than it's predecessors. To begin with, the rifle equipped on each Legend is a special type of rifle, a hybrid of GN Rifle and the Beam Magnum utilized by the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. This rifle is capable of achieving high particle outputs in a short amount of time, making it one of the most powerful weapons available to Mobile Suits. The rifle also utilized the same accelerator technology utilized by the Reborns Kai, easily doubling it's already tremendous firepower. However, because the beams were super compressed into a spherical shape, the beams were incapable of the bouncing beam effect this field produced. On the back were two Linear Hyper Particle Launchers. These weapons were based off the Mega Launcher used by the Gadessa before the ELS War. When used, the particle launchers snapped onto the shoulders and could release enough firepower to match even the Tri Punisher of the True Guardian. Also, the launchers could rotate a full 90 degrees around, allowing the Legend to fire two particle beams while rolling. The particle launchers were usable in Wave Rider form. The Funnel Bits equipped onto each Legend were specially designed to cover a wide range of uses. The bits could be used for multi directional combat, to generate a special protective field, or even to catch and redirect particle beams. The bits were modeled after the weapons utilized by the Hi-Nu Gundam, though smaller in size to preserve space. The bits could be deployed in either configuration of the Legend. The Drake Howling Kai was a homage to legendary ace pilot, Graham Aker out of respect for his sacrifice during the final moments of the ELS War. The weapon remains largely unchanged, recieving only minor performance upgrades in the form of particle efficiency and improved cutting ability. The cockpit of the Legend was equipped with a special psycommu/QBW Interface hybrid. This technology served to enhance the capabilities of both Innovator and Non-Innovator pilots through use of passive brainwave scanning. The technology was based off the Psychoframe Cockpit of the Hi-Nu, allowing increased reaction speed with minimal pilot stress. Meister Version The GNC-5 Legend's owned by the Gundam Meisters were equipped with a Twin Drive, increasing their already formidible potential. Also, the machines were equipped with a special Anti-Psycommu System. This system allowed the pilot to instantly shut down all weaponry controlled through Psycommu and Quantum Brainwaves and had a limited disorientating effect on pilots using Psychoframe. The Meister Type was used only by Strafe Lenardo. List of modifications *'Twin Drive System' *'Anti-Psycommu/Quantum Brainwave System' *'Trial System' Phoenix Squad Version Because of the superior performance of the GNC-5 Legend over the GN-X02 Phoenix, Phoenix Squad was given new Legend mobile suits. In order to maintain their individuality, the team recolored their machines to sport flames on both the shoulders and feet. A faint gold coloring was applied to the mobile suits chest and legs for added effect. To individualize their equipment, the Phoenix Squad Version was equipped with a beam whip which could alter it's length and flexibility at will. Two additional Funnel Bits were also included as well as foot mounted beam sabers for sudden counterattacks. List of additional equipment *'Beam Whip' *'Funnel Bits x2' *'Foot-Mounted Sabers x2' Equipment *'Buster Magnum Rifle: ' The rifle equipped on each Legend is a special type of rifle, a hybrid of GN Rifle and the Beam Magnum utilized by the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. This rifle is capable of achieving high particle outputs in a short amount of time, making it one of the most powerful weapons available to Mobile Suits. The rifle also utilized the same accelerator technology utilized by the Reborns Kai, easily doubling it's already tremendous firepower. However, because the beams were super compressed into a spherical shape, the beams were incapable of the bouncing beam effect this field produced. Because of the super compressed state of the GN Particles, and with the accelerated beam, the Magnum Rifle was easily capable of punching through even the strongest GN Fields. *'Linear Hyper Particle Launchers: ' On the back were two Linear Hyper Particle Launchers. These weapons were based off the Mega Launcher used by the Gadessa before the ELS War. When used, the particle launchers snapped onto the shoulders and could release enough firepower to match even the Tri Punisher of the True Guardian. Also, the launchers could rotate a full 90 degrees around, allowing the Legend to replicate the spinning beam of Wing Zero's Buster Rifle. The particle launchers were usable in Wave Rider form. *'GN Funnel Bits:' The Funnel Bits equipped onto each Legend were specially designed to cover a wide range of uses. The bits could be used for multi directional combat, to generate a special protective field, or even to catch and redirect particle beams. The bits were modeled after the weapons utilized by the Hi-Nu Gundam, though smaller in size to preserve space. The bits could be deployed in either configuration of the Legend. *'Drake Howling Kai:' The Drake Howling Kai was a homage to legendary ace pilot, Graham Aker out of respect for his sacrifice during the final moments of the ELS War. The weapon remains largely unchanged, recieving only minor performance upgrades in the form of particle efficiency and improved cutting ability. The weapon could be mounted on either arm and could only be used in MS mode. *'Beam Saber:' Each Legend was equipped with a standard beam saber. *'Beam Vulcans:' Standard head mounted rapid fire low output beam weapons best used to intercept missiles. Optional Equipment *'Leg Mounted Tail Booster Unit:' When the GNC-5 Legend was needed to traverse long distances in a short amount of time, the unit was equipped with a leg mounted tail booster. The booster was modeled after the GN Boosters used by the Garazzo Series. A minor drawback to the tail booster was the inability to switch between mobile suit and wave rider modes while attached, meaning the unit had to be ejected in order for the mobile suit to transform. This was slightly remedied with the ease of attaching the unit, allowing pilots to simply dock with the tail booster again without the need of additional equipment. The tail boosters used GN Capacitors in conjunction with the GN Drive Tau's of the MS to provide a constant stream of particles. In terms of armaments, the Tail Booster was equipped with two GN Cannons. Features *'Trans Am System:' The GNC-5 Legend was equipped with a standard Trans Am System. *'Psycommu Cockpit:' The cockpit of the Legend was equipped with a special psycommu/QBW Interface hybrid. This technology served to enhance the capabilities of both Innovator and Non-Innovator pilots through use of passive brainwave scanning. The technology was based off the Psychoframe Cockpit of the Hi-Nu, allowing increased reaction speed with minimal pilot stress. The feature was best used in conjunction with an Innovator pilot. *'GN Field:' The GNC-5 Legend could instantly generate a protective GN Field. The GN Field was additionally compatible with the particle launchers, allowing it to boost particle output a signifigant amount. *'Holographic Sniping/Scouting Camera:' Based after the holographic cameras utilized by Gundam Zabanya, the camera allowed a long range view for the pilot for scouting purposes. The camera could use infrared light to display heat signatures and enable night vision. The camera was operable in both modes of operation. Picture Gallery GNC-5 Legend.jpg|GNC-5 Legend GNC-5 Legend Fighter.jpg|GNC-5 Legend Wave Rider GN Tail Booster.jpg|Tail Booster Unit GNC-5 Legend Phoenix Squad.jpg|Phoenix Squad Colors